


Tracing Ink

by Masterweaver



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Reader-Interactive, Unfolding Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: A new service has been installed for travelers aboard the Deep Sea Metro: Mem Cake Retroanalysis Stations, which promise to further elucidate the context and contents of the solidified memories previously offered during testing. This is enough to pique the interest of one particular former rider.An unorthodox journey through hazy memories.





	1. A00 Deep Sea Metro Central Station

A hidden bit of history

Once more I ride, I can't abide

This constant, endless mystery

* * *

Footsteps echo through the thick chamber, the overhead light flickering only briefly. That it flickers at all is surprising, to the conductor. But then, there is reason, perhaps. No matter, it's been a slow day and there is a passenger to greet.

He turns from his examination to see the newcomer. New, of course, is relative. This one has ridden the metro before, a number of times and recently. Professionalism dictates that he is not too familiar, despite being quite pleased to see the returnee. He tips his hat. "Welcome back."

The newcomer nods in acknowledgement.

The conductor notices the large sack the newcomer is carrying, all but dragging on the ground, and the colorful shapes within. "You've heard about our new service, I take it?"

Another nod; the conductor isn't surprised. One of the regular riders is a touch more talkative than the rest, and a good friend to the newcomer.

"There are..." The conductor pauses. "...there are limitations. The Mem Cake Retroanalysis Stations are not fully powered. Each unit must be activated by collecting five Kamabo Ultilitary Dynamo Objects. We have some already, of course, and our staff are hard at work collecting more. We also can't activate any that are not adjacent to an already activated station, due to power cycling issues. The central station and the four that housed the thangs seem to be properly equipped to handle the cycling, at the least."

He sighs. "I apologize. I should not be unloading this on you. This is an internal affair for the Deep Sea Metro, and you are a valued customer, not a staff member. That said... if you would like to ride with us again... and perhaps, assist us in gathering the necessary materials, I would be willing to allow you direct access to the new units at your leisure."

For a moment, perhaps, the newcomer says nothing. For a moment, perhaps, the conductor thinks he has gone too far.

Then the newcomer nods, stepping into the train. The conductor follows after, sliding the doors shut.

"Where to?"

* * *

Below are the stations you can ride to from here. If there is not a functioning link, that station has not been powered at this time. 

From here you can ride to station [A05, Fake Plastic Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270591/chapters/35426676).

* * *

 

The map above shows every station. Those with brown and orange coloration currently do not have a powered Mem Cake Retroanalysis Station. If you would like to see a viable station powered, please submit your wish to the commentary section accessible through your A-O3 device. The Deep Sea Metro reminds you that viable stations must be adjacent to already powered stations, and require 5 Kamabo Ultilitary Dynamo Objects in order to activate. There are currently enough K.U.D.O.s to activate five inactive stations. We apologize for the inconvenience and wish you the best on your journey with us.


	2. A05 Fake Plastic Station

You paint the turf with graceful strokes.

With watchful eye, I breathe a sigh.

From sniper's perch, I go for broke.

* * *

 

The inkling was startled when she rushed past. Only for a moment, but still--throwing the great warrior off balance was something she never thought she'd accomplish.

"She's headed for the coast!" the older squid shouted, waving his bamboo cane. "Come on, Agent 3, we've got to keep her from finding it!"

It?

Were the two of them here, seeking the same rumor she had heard?

...it didn't matter, not with who they were. What they had done. She couldn't afford to entertain the idea of talking, not with the way that agent 3 was rushing after her. And what kind of stupid codename was agent 3 anyway? She wouldn't be caught dead with some idiotic moniker like that. If she was a spy, she'd be like... Invisible Ink, stealer of secrets, saboteur of sadists, seducer of squids! Yeah, that would totally be something she could do, if she weren't being chased by a fang-suckered  _psychopath_ that probably wanted to stake her to a table and interrogate her about octoroopers or something!

"Come on!" shouted the inkling as she swapped back to her crazy-looking ink shooter. "I thought Octolings were supposed to be better than this!"

She managed--barely--to dodge behind a palm tree, covering her tentacles in case stray ink managed to splatter around the trunk. Sludge, sludge, _sludge_ this was not how she wanted this trip to go, she wasn't ready to die, not when she was so close! What was this crazy ink warrior even thinking, pulling out a gun in public? Didn't the police arrest people for that?

Oh no wait, they were too busy arresting innocent octopi for not having enough cash. Right. So maybe this ripping maniac had to learn to be a ripping maniac so that other ripping maniacs didn't kill her or something?

Tangent, tangent, she needed to focus on not dying. What did she have, uh, her coat, the stuff in her pockets, a palm tree--wait wait wait _that was it!_

"Seriously, stop hiding behind trees," groused the inkling as she approached. "You're a hardened special forces fighter, right? Why don't you act like it, it's really--"

"COCONUTTOTHEFACE!"

"OW!" The psychopath reeled back, clutching her face. "My nose! _You smushed my nose!"_ She pinched at the flattened projection, pulling it back out with a flinch. "Why would you smush my nose?!"

"To keep you from sniffing me out!"

Agent 3 opened her mouth, paused, and actually smiled. "You know what, that's actually funny. Stupid, but funny."

Story of her life. "Yeah, well... you might want to check on the old guy, he's having a heart attack or something."

"What?!" Agent 3 spun around.

"I am not!" the older inkling said indignantly. "I'm in perfect health for a thirteenty year old!"

"That's not actually reassuring," the inkling pointed out. "Most people your age are dead."

"Well, be that as it may, that Octoling is running again."

"Wha--?!" Agent 3 turned back to see that her opponent had, indeed, rushed off a good thirty feet. "HEY!" Gripping her shooter again, she once more gave chase.

For her part, the self-monikered Invisible Ink--no wait, that was actually kind of a stupid name, great for a spy but terrible for a commando, um--whatever, the Octarian Whose Title Was Pending kept dodging between the palm trunks of the forest. It had to be here, right? That was what the rumors said. If she could find it, maybe she could find--

A flash of something black caught her eye, outlined as it was against the green. She rushed over quickly, swiping it up, and inhaled sharply.

It was a glove. Fingerless, made of black leather. That could only mean--

"You're not getting there before we do!"

She glanced behind her, eyes widening at the inkling rushing through the tall grass... then narrowing tightly. "You sure about that? It looks like it's almost your bedtime!"

"What, no, the sun's still way up! Also what does bedtime have to do with--?"

"COCONUT!"

"Whoa!" Agent 3 spun as the heavy object went past her head, turning back with a cocky smirk. "Ha! Nice try, but I'm not going to OW!"

The octoling nodded firmly when the second coconut slammed her down, quickly turning back and rushing through the foliage. The black glove in her hand was clutched tightly, almost wrapped around the yellow bracelet on her arm as though it was once more worn.

"My beak!" groaned her foe. "I think she cracked my beak!"

"We'll have a look at it later, girlie!" The older squid's voice carried over the palm trees. "For now, we need to catch her! She's a wily one, isn't she?"

The octoling couldn't help a small snicker at that. Wily? Her? No, she was just really, really lucky, that was all. And it wasn't all good luck. After all, wasn't she now being hunted by the very inkling that kind of, well, captured the greatest member of her society while simultaneously ensuring what remained would fall into self-loathing squalor? That wasn't really _good_ luck, but it was amazing luck, in the sense that it really, really should not have happened.

Really should not have happened.

She still didn't know how it happened.

But she was almost there, she could taste it! Her suckers flared in anticipation as she skidded out past the last of the palm trees, spotting--YES!--a metallic bowl in the sand, surrounded by pillars marked with the dual-wave symbol she had seen on the note. This was it, this had to be it, this--

\--was going to be interrupted by those crazy squids jumping out of the forest. Well, for the love of... fine. Fine, if that was how they wanted to play, well, she'd come prepared.

For something completely different than them, but she'd come prepared. There'd be no reason for her to hold back.

"Okay." Her hands drifted into her pockets. "So, I know you're pointing that gun at me, okay? Let's be real, you could splat me very quickly. BUT!"

She pulled out a rectangular object with many buttons.

"Can you do it before I activate THIS BOMB?!"

The two inklings shared a look.

"...That's a television remote," Agent 3 said flatly.

"No, it's a bomb _cleverly disguised_ as a television remote." She waved the object for emphasis.

"No, it's a television remote, I can tell. It's not... Captain, it's not big enough to be a bomb is it?"

"No, it's not," the older squid agreed, looking directly at the hand holding the object in question. "That is definitely not a bomb."

The octoling sighed. "Alright, alright, you're right, it's not a bomb. It's something even more dangerous."

Agent 3 quirked an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes. You see, the object you have been looking at for the past ten seconds is a remote detonator for the bomb I tossed four seconds ago."

She slammed her thumb on the button, and a loud explosion ripped through the air. All eyes turned as one of the pillars began to tilt and groan.

* * *

 

The rider takes back the mem cake, looking it over thoughtfully. The conductor waits patiently at the train doors until, finally, the rider turns around.

"Cleverness comes in many forms."

That is all the rider says about what was seen. The conductor wonders what that means, but he is a professional. He simply slips back into the train, shuts the door, and turns. "Where to?"

* * *

 

Below are the stations you can ride to from here. If there is not a functioning link, that station has not been powered at this time. 

From here you can ride to [station A00, Deep Sea Metro Central Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270591/chapters/35422944).

From here you can ride to station A04, Roll Out Station.

From here you can ride to station A06, Bounce With Me Station.

 


End file.
